


Please never fall in love again

by dopeaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fondling, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Kindness, Laughter During Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Runaway, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeaf/pseuds/dopeaf
Summary: Little Henrietta runs away from home. She met a troubled 30-year-old man while hiding outside his house and he just kinda lets her in and does whatever the hell that she wants to do.





	1. on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Love means nothing without a little hurt.

Tiny feet wobbly running on the road. It's nearly midnight, and the whole town is sleeping just as it should. The little figure dashes in the night, unsure of where to go.

The little girl just knows that she has to run, run, _run_.

Ahead of her, she spots a house with a garden. The lights are still on, illuminating the bushes at the fences. It's chilli tonight. She can even hears the music playing from inside the house. She supposes she has to stop at some point.

"I've been running for nearly half an hour." she thought as she slid her tiny body inside one of the bushes. "Getting a little rashes sounds better than getting caught, I guess."

Just as she's done settling, the music stops.

* * *

"Will? Hey, Will? Are you listening to me??" The woman's shrill voice snaps Will back to the video call. It's been an hour and they're getting nowhere with the discussion at hand. Will sighs before turning back to her face through the screen.

"Yes, Lou, I'm here. Where were we again?"

"Did you just sigh at me? Will, honestly you're such a-" She stops herself and glares at him. "You're very distracted today. Don't forget that _you_ are the one who wants this. We could've made things better together, Will. But it's you who decided to break up. And now, while we're discussing about our papers, you're focusing on something else!" Lou frantically brings her hands above her head to prove her frustration. If Will has to admit, Lou is the most annoying woman he has ever met, and it's not because they're currently dealing with a divorce right now. It's just who she is.

Will's not sure why he married her in the first place. Probably because she got pregnant with their son, and possibly just that. 

"Look, I've been at work until 7 today. I'm not sure about you but I'm kinda tired right now. Besides, I thought I saw something in the garden." He glances outside the window again, not pleasantly looking in Lou's eyes, which are rolling in annoyance.

"Probably just a racoon or something." 

"Well, that could be a problem, then. Last time a racoon visited this house, it made a mess on the porch." He squints. There's actually something moving in the bush.

"What are you gonna do about it? You never care about any mess you left behind, Will!" She huffs and lights a cigarette in her mouth.

"Lou, please, not now. I think we're both tired. Maybe you should go to bed. I know I really want to do that now." There's something in his garden, Will's totally sure about it.

"I know that tone, Will. You're ignoring me!" Honestly, Lou doesn't have the prettiest voice. It gives Will headaches. He tries not to sigh, instead, he stands up and looks at her. "Goodnight, Lou. Tell Henry I love him and I hope he has a good sleep."

The woman rolls her eyes again. "He's twelve now. You're supposed to be there for him anytime." Will frowns at that.

"I know." is all he could say when he disconnects the call.

Another sound comes out from the bush.

"Alright, that's it!" Will stormed off to the stereo to turn off the faint music. 

He steps out of the house. The air's cold tonight. Will makes a bee line to the bush, ready to shoo the animal away.

It's not a racoon. It's not even an animal. Will freezes. 

Inside the bush, a little girl sat, eyes widen in fear. He's about to say something, but the girl beats him to it.

"Please!...Sir!...Let me stay in your bush!"

He goes boneless at the sight of those blue, blue eyes.

 

 


	2. hot cocoa, frozen tears

The little girl uses both of her hands to cover her shivering body while pleadingly staring at the stunned man. He's been looking at her weird. She's never stared at with such an expression before, and she doesn't know how to feel, nor care about it at the moment. She's frozen, starved and frightened. Like a hurt animal, she whimpers.

Her faint whimpering snaps Will out of his mind. He doesn't know what he was thinking about that stopped him from confronting this little girl that's just broken in his garden. 

(That's a lie)

_It's because of those blue, blue eyes-_

"Err...What are you doing here, kiddo?" He calmly asked instead. The girl is young. Couldn't be older than his son. The first thing that comes to his mind is that she's lost. _Was she getting lost while playing hide and seek?_

 "I'm-I'm a good girl, sir." She stutters, blue eyes shut. She's cold, cold, _co-_

"Let's go inside? You must be freezing. I'll help you find your parents right away." He opts to smile at her. He doesn't understand her odd answer but he does not want to scare her away. The girl studies him with wavering eyes, and she stands up, wobbly. She looks so small Will thought the wind's gonna blow her away for a moment. 

So small, so vulnerable, and sad.

He was unsure if he should take her hand to lead her in, or just left her to walk on her own. But she's unstable right now! In the end, he reaches for her hand anyway, and brings her inside. It's much warmer once they come in, and Will thinks the little girl appriciates that. She lets go of his hand and looks around in awe. Her blue eyes are sparkling like the sea under the sun. "Woah..." she whispers to herself but Will definitely hears it.

"It's not cold anymore, right?" He fondly smiles. "How about you sit right here," he pats the dining chair, "and we'll talk about how I'm gonna bring you back to your parents!" She stares at him. Will suddenly remembers something. "Ah! Or we could just call 911, and they'll bring you home?"

At the mention of 911, her eyes widen in fear. She stutters. "N-no, please sir! Not the cops! Pl-please not the cops!" She immediately drops to her knees as she speaks, hands clutching at Will's pants and looks up at him with terror in her eyes. He's in complete confusion at her response to his offers. 

 "Um...? Okay, calm down kiddo." He quickly crouches down to pick her up. She goes stiff in his arms. Gingerly he puts her down on the couch and sighs. "This is going to be a long night, then."

The little girl quietly sobs as Will promptly walks into the kitchen, her eyes only half looking at him, then back to her thighs. When he comes back, she doesn't look up. 

"Hey, kiddo." He sits down next to the sad girl and softly elbows her to make her notice him. When she finally does, he smiles, 2 cups of hot cocoa in his hands. "This stuff always cheers my son up when he's upset. Why don't you give it a try? Family recipe." He offers one for her.

The little girl stares at him like he's an alien. But she shyly takes the cup anyway and pays attention to how good it smells.

It's...different than what she usually had. 

No, it's totally not what she had before.

Scratch that, she doesn't even know what this is. 

"This 's gonna make me sleep?" she asks.

"Not right away, no." Will hums into his own cup and takes a sip. The girl's eyes widen at the sight. 

But eventually, she gives in to the drink. It smells good. It looks _clean_. And she just saw Will drank it. She takes a sip.

It taste like some kind of miracle. 

Suddenly her eyes sting, and tears begin to form. She drinks from the cup again

 Again. And again. 

Until she hears Will's cough next to her, ringing like an alarm. He gave her the cup, he can take it away. It happened. It's always been like that. She holds the cup protectively into her tiny body.

"I think you need to tell me a lot of things, kiddo. I won't call the cops on you if you're honest." Will says. Pauses. He looks into her big blue eyes, and asks. "Okay?"

"Okay." She whispers back.

"Okay, then. First things first. My name's Will. I live here. What's your name, kíddo?"

"Henrietta."

"Nice to meet you, Henrietta." Will smiles. 

Henrietta smiles back.


	3. sorrow comes in a day, then it'll never leave you

"So what should I call you, kiddo?" Will asks, looking at the girl trying her best to reach the bottom of the cup with her spoon and her tongue. She stops and looks up at him uncertainly. He smiles awkwardly. "Unless you want me to call you 'kiddo' for the rest of your life...But if you don't want to say it yet, that's okay." The little girl slightly frowns and bites her lips, as if having a battle inside her head. Will finds it cute.

"You'll call me by my name...if I tell you?" She tilts her head, blue eyes stare deep inside his soul. Upon hearing the question, he stares back, confused. "Yes, I will. That's what names are for right?" 

The little girl doesn't respond. Instead, she turns away and continues to use her spoon to scoop whatever's left in the cocoa cup.

Will sighs to himself. What is he doing, trying to play a nice guy here? He should be calling the cops. That's the nicest thing anyone can do in this situation, right?

But this girl was frightened when he mentioned the cops earlier. Maybe...just maybe, he can wait until she's completely at ease, then he'll do something about it.

"Can I go wash my hands?" The little girl's voice snaps him back. He smiles at her. "Sure, kiddo. In fact, why don't you take a shower? I'll get clothes your size ready in just a minute." It seems that a lot of words are triggering for this young girl, Will soon learns, because at the mention of ''shower'', her face goes white as a sheet, eyes widened and she looks at him in disbelief.

"Okay, okay, I know kids your age don't like baths," Will raises his eyebrows and laughs nervously, "but trust me, kiddo, if you don't do it, you're gonna have a hard time falling asleep tonight."

The girl looks utterly dirty. Will has noticed it since the beginning. He pities her, but also for the fact that he doesn't want her to dirty the sheet of Henry's bed, which is where he'll have her sleep tonight. Besides, he's speaking from experience. Whenever he doesn't get a bath (or a quick shower) before going to bed, he'd feel horrible in the morning after.

He expects no answer from her, but this time, the girl blinks once, twice, and then she slowly nods.

"I want a shower." is all she says.

Although her behaviours are far more unusual than a normal human being's, Will still feels relief that he got her to do something once. 

"Great, I'll get the clothes. You can step right in the shower, it's still very warm." He stands up and walks into one of the room down the hall, leaving the girl sitting there eyeing every of his movements. 

When he gets back with a child-sized simple dark green shirt and a pair of faded sweatpants in his arms, the girl's not there anymore. But he's glad, since he can hears the water's running in the bathroom.

The clothes are from Henry, his 12-year-old son. Although these were what he used to wear when he's about 8 or 9. Will still keeps Henry's bedroom clean and well after the boy has moved to his mother's place.

He wonders how old is the girl. He wonders why she looks so horribly mistreated. Will assumes that was the case. It's all over the news these days. Kids get abused by their caretakers, they take off, some are sent into orphanage to get adopted or grow up being more abused, some just never get to live, or some get caught in criminal organizations. Thus, Will asks himself what will become of this girl when he calls the police or child service to take her away. She might end up in the first scenario, but to be fair, it sounds better than the other ones. Will sighs.

_Or you could just adopt her._

Will opens his eyes in disbelief once the thought appears in his head. What? No way - He thought.  _  
_

He thinks it's not his place to care for her as a child. Because, didn't he just kinda get lost in this child's eyes minutes ago? 

As he gets deeper into his thoughts, Will doesn't notice his eyelids starts to get droopy. To the sound of water running in the shower echoing in an empty house, he falls asleep, his last thought was a pair of blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> first fluffy story i've ever written in this series! it's gonna be sad at times though.


End file.
